vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie James
Maggie James was a human who worked for the Augustine Society in the 1950s, studying vampire behavior. She fell in love with Enzo St. John while observing him during his time as an Augustine test subject, a feeling that was quite mutual. However, she met an unfortunate end when she was killed by Damon Salvatore. This was a result of trying to investigate Damon, months after Enzo compelled her to forget about the existence of vampires and the existence of Enzo himself. Early History 1950s Maggie was working with the Augustines by studying vampire behavior sometime during the 1950s. She met Enzo and fell in love with him as she got to know him for her work, as he did with her. Maggie had no part in the torturous experiments at Augustine, and for the longest time, she did not know that Dr. Whitmore was doing more than just observe Enzo's behavior. Upon learning what had been going on, she begged him to turn her so she would have the strength to break him out, also giving themselves the opportunity to be together forever. However, Enzo, caring too deeply for Maggie to hurt her, instead compelled her to leave and forget him. It was later revealed that she had moved to Mystic Falls later on in the decade. 1960 Maggie was looking for Damon Salvatore in retribution for letting the people in Whitmore House (including, according to her knowledge, Enzo, though she was mistaken) die in the fire. She instead ran into Stefan, who she knew about as well. She told him he should just give up his brother since he was just as bad as he sounded, but Stefan instead tried to scare her enough to leave both of them alone. On November 8, 1960, when John F. Kennedy was elected president, Damon was told that a woman wanted to meet him. Maggie met up with him and told him what she knew about the Whitmore fire and acted very touchy about it. When Damon informed her that he had flipped his humanity switch off, she replied that he really was a monster and tried to inject him with vervain in a syringe with the Augustine seal on it. Damon snarked that he isn't a fan of needles and proceeded to choke her until he decapitated her. Damon then assembled her head next to her body, just like how Stefan staged the bodies after he had fed to death during his Ripper days. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In The Cell, during a flashback to the 1950s, Enzo told Damon about Maggie and admitted that she was the only face he had clung on to after all his years in captivity. In Rescue Me, Enzo told Caroline that she reminded him of Maggie. After Enzo killed Tom Avery, Caroline told him that Maggie probably lost all respect for him for what he did. He argued that she would forgive in time, as in the end, he was willing to do whatever he needed to protect his loved ones. In Resident Evil, Enzo confessed to Caroline that he didn't want to date Maggie, but just wanted to thank her. In Man on Fire, Sloan gave Enzo a crime scene photo of Maggie's body, and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes gave Damon information about the death. Personality Maggie was a kind, warm and engaging medical student with a compassionate soul and a lot of courage. This courage was ultimately tested when her feelings for Enzo led her down a dangerous path. She faced off against both of the Salvatore brothers while on her quest to avenge Enzo, though the elder brother ultimately led to her demise. Physical Appearance Maggie was a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and stood at 5'5". Appearances Season Five *''The Cell'' (Mentioned) *''Rescue Me'' (Mentioned) *''Resident Evil'' (Mentioned) *''Man on Fire (Flashback) Name *'Maggie''' is a diminutive form of Margaret. The origin of the name is English and it means "pearl".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maggiehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margaret_(name) *'James' is from an origin of Hebrew and it means "supplanter". It is also a common given name and surname.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_(name) Trivia *According to Enzo, he didn't have the heart to tell her and when she did find out what was going on she apologized to him and left. *Enzo compelled her to leave Augustine and never return. Her compulsion may have worn off over time, as she recalled "feelings of emptiness" as written in her diary. This may also be as to why she went after Damon. *Enzo carried Maggie's cigarette lighter as a memento. *Maggie appears in the episode Man on Fire in flashback scenes. *With confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, Maggie either went to The Bright World or Hell. Gallery Sfdx.jpg decap1.jpg Maggie.png maggie-in-the-1960s.jpg TVD 0422.jpg TVD 0433.jpg TVD 0432.jpg TVD 0428.jpg TVD 0426.jpg TVD 0618232.jpg TVD 0943.jpg TVD 0958232.jpg TVD 0988232.jpg TVD 0999.jpg TVD 1003232.jpg TVD 1015.jpg TVD 1032.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased